


I Saw Stiles Kissing Santa Clause

by kiraisstillhere



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, he and stiles get high, pot head!derek, there's a lot of pot smoking in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraisstillhere/pseuds/kiraisstillhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek meet at a party and Stiles really likes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Stiles Kissing Santa Clause

**Author's Note:**

> yay sterek! please comment and kudos because i worked forever on this!

Stiles hated working in retail. He really, truly despised working until almost midnight and still having to get to class by nine thirty in morning. Still, it's better than working in his old fast food job. He was constantly having to remind himself that murder was illegal, especially murdering the elderly, even if they were asking him for "sparkling water" and Stiles was attempting to explain that tonic water and sparkling water are the same thing and then having to get his manager to explain that tonic water was in fact, sparkling water, and really, Stiles was almost appreciative of his job at the mall when he factored in the other option.

Technically speaking, Stiles really liked his job. He worked in the skate shop, and they were stationed next to the food court, so it wasn't all bad, he guessed. It was mostly the whole "you might be in college but you still have to work here as late as possible" thing that he didn't like. Other than that, he was pretty much built for this job. He and Scott had been dorky skater kids until he got a car and Scott finally got a girlfriend, but after Allison and Kira, Scott got some skater chick girlfriend and he was in love because she got along with Stiles and it was all good. Sometimes they came into the shop to look at the new trucks and wheels and stickers while they chatted with Stiles. He had other friends who worked in the shop too, or at the Vans store across from them, or at the shoe place, and Scott's girlfriend worked at the Hot Topic downstairs for extra money, so it was kind of like one big mall family. And being the cool skater kid that he was, Stiles wasn't going to turn down an offer to hang out after the store closed up on Friday. He didn't have school tomorrow anyway.

Stiles had definitely counted on getting drunk at Scott's house. He welcomed it, really. He hadn't been really drunk in a while and the alcohol flowed through him, warming him from the inside out. Stiles drank until his steps were wobbly and stairs were a bad idea, and he was grateful that Scott always took everyone's keys because he was responsible like that. Stiles hobbled out to the porch and stared at the street, squinting at something that probably wasn't there. 

"Dude," a voice said from the steps.

Stiles looked down to a guy who was most definitely not a college student working at the mall. Where the hell had he come from?

""What are you staring at? The trees?" The guy asked.

Stiles shook his head. "I don't know. I'm drunk."

The guy nodded. "I can see that. I'd offer you a smoke, but I don't think that it's responsible to let someone who's close to wasted put more chemicals in their system."

"Responsible stoner, hm?" Stiles grinned. He managed to get down the steps and sat himself next to the guy.

He nodded. "That I am. I'm Derek, by the way."

"Stiles. Have you had anything to drink?"

Derek shook his head. "Actually, that's not true. I had a beer when I got here."

Stiles can believe that Derek has only had one drink. He looks relaxed and easygoing, and Stiles realizes that it's probably because he's higher than a kite. But his eyes aren't bloodshot, even Stiles can see that in the glow of the porch light. But then again, not everyone gets red eyes when they smoke.

"Are you sober?" Stiles asks, his head suddenly feeling heavy.

"Nope," Derek says with a grin.

"'M sleepy," Stiles says, tiredness washing over his body. What time is it? Where's Scott to tell him to get inside and crash on the couch? Stiles doesn't want to sleep either, because he knows he's going to have to deal with a killer hangover in the morning. But Derek feels warm and he doesn't know how his head got to be resting on Derek's shoulder but his eyes are closing and he's gone.

\--

"Mmpf."

Stiles blinks slowly and lets the blurriness fade from his vision. He knows that he's at Scott's house, but he's not warm. His front feels like he's got the world's worst sunburn, and his back feels like it's been turned into an ice cube. Surprisingly, his head isn't pounding like he'd expected, but it still hurts to open his eyes.

"Get off," he mumbles, shoving at whatever is burning him.

"Dude, dude, relax," a familiar voice says. _Derek_ , his brain says. It also says _"who the hell is Derek"_ and _"find Scott's Motrin"_. 

Stiles groans and tries to roll away unsuccessfully. He realizes that someone's arm is wrapped around him and sits up instead.

"My god, you squirm a lot," the person attached to the arm says.

Stiles turns to see Derek laying on the porch, rubbing his eye with a balled up fist. He slept outside. With Stiles. Stiles slept outside with a random stoner. He does a mental check and gathers that his clothes are wet from the dew, except where Derek's arm had been.

"You fall asleep really quickly but you also move _so_ much," Derek complains. 

Stiles shrugs. "It's a talent."

"Yeah?"

Stiles nods and lifts his arm from where he'd been propping himself up with it and sees messy handwriting on his forearm.

"My number," Derek says with a smirk. "I have to head out, dude, but I'll see you around sometime? Text me."

He stands up and brushes his jeans off before going down the walkway to a considerably nice Camaro. Stiles raises his eyebrows in acknowledgement before Derek waves goodbye and drives off. The door behnd him opens, and Scott tackles him in a hug.

"Oh my god, dude, I thought you had disappeared with some random person, I am so relieved that you're alive, did you sleep outside? And why are you so warm - did you sleep out here with _Derek_?"

\--

Later that day, after debating for a good hour on whether or not he should, Stiles took Derek up on his offer to text him. Derek came and picked him up from his apartment, because, while Stiles isn't opposed to getting high, he thinks that the landlord might not be as open to the idea.

"You ever smoked before?" Derek asked, looking at Stiles. 

Stiles nodded. "I didn't make a habit of it, but yeah."

"At least I don't have to teach you. That would be a mess, frankly. I don't even remember learning how to smoke, but it was probably bad and I probably almost coughed a lung up," Derek informed Stiles as he turned the Camaro into the driveway for one of the old industrial buildings that had been turned into a set of uncommonly expensive apartments in Beacon Hills. 

Twenty minutes later, Stiles was giggling like a child, sitting with his legs criss-crossed on Derek's couch, a water bong in his lap. Derek was trying to call in a pizza, and he'd gotten hung up on the first two times because he couldn't stop laughing. Now, he was in a state of relaxed and hungry, so he was trying the pizzeria down the street. Stiles took another hit from the bong and blew the smoke at Derek to get his attention.

"Get pepperoni," was all he said.

Derek nodded before shushing Stiles while the person on the other end picked up the phone. 

They were just barely finishing the pizza when it happened. Stiles was high enough that he was giggly and sleepy and Derek was a giant teddy bear  with enough body heat to supply a small army, and he was cuddly. They were both curled up on the couch, watching some cooking show, and Stiles tilted his head into a more comfortable position on Derek's shoulder. Derek leaned down to say something to Stiles, maybe. He didn't quite remember the rest, because they were kissing and it was nice and Stiles felt warm and safe and Derek was a great kisser, frankly.

After that, it was sort of a blurry rest of the afternoon, and the high had worn off while they were sleeping, but Derek was still hugging Stiles on the couch, which caused Stiles to think that they were probably going to be more than drug buddies with benefits.

"Mm, Derek, I have to go. Scott's expecting me at his place so we can go Christmas shopping." Stiles wriggled his way out of Derek's arms and went searching for his shoes.

"Don't go, you were warm," Derek whined, wrapping his arms around himself while he sat up.

"You were warm, and you made me warm," Stiles told him, finally grabbing his shoes from by the door and slipping them on. "That's your own fault."

Derek walked over to lean against the door frame while Stiles stood up. "I'll see you again sometime, won't I?"

Stiles shrugged. "I mean, unless you make out with all of your casual smoking buddies, in which case I'm going to find them and tell them to back off." He grinned at Derek, who still looked sleepy, like he hadn't gotten enough rest in the past four years. "You should sleep more."

Derek shrugged. "You get used to it after a while."

Stiles rolled his eyes and stood up on his tiptoes to press a soft kiss to Derek's lips. "Sleep."

Derek nodded and started walking to the bed before Stiles had even shut the loft's door. Stiles, on the other hand, walked out of the building and started toward the bus stop that would take him to Scott's place when he checked his phone, which had been set on silent earlier. He had one text message, from Scott.

_ur totally boning derek, aren't u_

\--

Derek and Stiles were officially a thing, and for once, Stiles was grateful that his dad didn't know much about his boyfriend. The poor Sheriff would probably keel over and die if he knew that his only child was out getting high with the "nice young man, even though he looks a little older".

They were supposed to go over to Scott's house later for dinner, but right now they were exchanging Christmas presents in the loft. Derek was wearing the Santa hat that Stiles had brought over when he first arrived. Stiles was brimming with excitement as he watched Derek unwrap his gift with a wary smile. He had told Stiles that he didn't trust him, on account of "you only smile like that if you've done something you're proud of and that worries me just a little." Truthfully, Stiles was proud of his present, but not because it was a prank. Derek's face broke into a huge smile as he pulled a new pipe from the pile of tissue paper that Stiles had expertly wrapped it in.

"Is this really-?" Derek asked, grinning like a dork. "I wanted this one and you- oh my god, I love you."

He reached behind him and handed his gift to Stiles, who eagerly unwrapped the box and pulled the top off. Inside was a little scrapbook of all of their photos, pictures they'd taken while they were high, and while they were sober, and when they were on trips, and even candid ones of them sleeping and cooking. Derek had even decorated the pages with little quotes and doodles.

"You artsy fuck - I love it."

Stiles reached over and hugged Derek, before kissing him on the nose. "You wanna put your pipe to use?"

Derek furrowed his eyebrows. "How so?"

Stiles grinned mischievously before reaching into his back pocket and revealing a ziplock bag of weed. 

"What's this?" Derek asked as Stiles handed him the bag.

"Candy cane flavored, according to the guy at my job. Best thing for Christmas," Stiles answered. 

Derek laughed and tilted his chin up, meeting Stiles' lips, because this was definitely his favorite Christmas to date.


End file.
